Deep
by walkingdisastersharkchild
Summary: Vaguely, in the back of his mind, he noticed Rin was barely biting. He really is sleep-drunk; Nitori entertained the thought. rintori


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own _Free!_

**Author's Notes: **I'm sorry this took forever I had it ready to go and everything I'm terrible. 1/3 stories as an apology for being the worst trade partner ever

* * *

"Rin-sempai."

Nitori shifted from foot to foot, his voice hardly above a whisper. He had heard Rin move about just before, far too restless to be sleeping well, and his concern (and curiosity) got the better of him. As he had stepped down from his bunk, Nitori had briefly spied the mass of red hair poking out from under the covers, but Rin was curled up underneath. Rin was motionless when Nitori was finally standing by his bed, and Nitori had half a mind to think he was imagining it.

Sighing, Nitori leaned forward, his weight dipping the bed. Rin shifted in his sleep, turning so as to face Nitori, mumbling something. One of his earphones had fallen out, and the static noise lay between them. Now, Nitori could see Rin's face, his eyes widening at the sight. Rin's eyes were clenched shut, almost painfully so, and when Nitori reached out, fingers brushing Rin's forehead lightly, he could feel hot beads of sweat.

Without another thought, Nitori clambered onto the bed, kneeling beside Rin, shaking him slightly. "Rin-sempai, wake up."

Rin didn't respond, short of a small whimper leaving him. Nitori looked around, trying to think of something to wake Rin up with. Cold water would probably make Rin yell, and it was far too late at night for something like that (they were already warned several times for disturbing the dorms for being loud, no reason to have another session in the counsellor's for a talk as people down the hallway thought they were screaming at each other). Hitting him with a pillow as also out of the question, as Rin had an amusing habit of just clinging onto the pillow instead.

Clicking his tongue, Nitori thought of something, pink staining his cheeks when he remembered the time Rin woke him up in a similar fashion. It was harmless, and at that time, Nitori's head was hanging out over the ladder and well ...

"If you don't wake up, I'll kiss you," Nitori mumbled, face close to Rin's. Rin still refused to wake. Normally, he was terrible at faking sleep and ended up laughing when Nitori drew too close, but he seemed to genuinely be asleep.

Gathering his resolve, Nitori nodded to himself once and pressed his lips firmly against Rin's, eyes open as he watched for a reaction. If anything, Rin looked worse than he already had, eyebrows drawn together, forehead wrinkling. Nitori tried once more, then once again, before pulling back. Hanging his head, Nitori sat back, arms around his knees as he watched Rin. He doesn't look as bad now, Nitori thought idly, as Rin's expression was slowly relaxing. A slow process, but it was mesmorising, seeing the stress leave his face.

His breathing had calmed, and Nitori waited a little longer until his grip on his pillow loosened. Well, Nitori mused, at least he stopped moving. Shifting, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed, casting one more look back before he went to stand.

Nitori watched, confused, as the world spun backwards, until he was staring up at the metal railing of his bunk. Blinking, Nitori noticed a solid form beside him, and looked up at two narrowed eyes, whose harsh stare was dulled by the sleep still present.

"Ai," his voice was still thick, still hinting towards drowsiness, "what do ya want?"

It was like Rin wasn't even focused on him entirely, still swaying slightly. His hair was stuck to his forehead, still slightly damp, hair at the back standing up at a weird angle. Despite how grumpy Rin looked, Nitori reached up, smoothing Rin's hair, patting whatever he could down.

Rin blinked owlishly, before turning away slightly, towards the sliver of light provided by the window. Now, Nitori could see Rin's face, and it made him pause, before his cheeks burned red. Rin was flushed, a colour Nitori knew only too well, skin dark down to his chest. Raising himself, Nitori leaned forward, one hand gripping Rin's shoulder as he pressed his lips against Rin's cheek. He could feel the heat against his lips, and it only served to make his blood burn.

"Nngh." Rin grunted, pulling away. Rubbing one eye with his free hand, he used the other to hold Nitori back. "Hold on. 'm still sleepy."

Whilst Rin yawned and stretched, kicking the sheet away, Nitori shifted to kneel in front of Rin, watching the way his senior ran his hand through his hair. He still hadn't woken up, if the way he almost fell forward on Nitori was any indication. The way his mouth pressed open kisses to Nitori's skin, his hands barely pulling at his clothes, had Nitori think that Rin was going to fall asleep again. Not that he minded, truly. Rin hadn't had a good night sleep in a while, and it would be mighty frustrating, given how he was now, but he could deal with it.

All of Rin's moves were sluggish, the sleep still in his system, and his tongue dragged over Nitori's collarbones. Nitori shuddered at the feeling, hands gripping Rin's shoulders, squirming as Rin went lower still. Rin's fingers gripped the collar of Nitori's bed shirt, pulling it down. Half of Nitori wanted to be concerned over the way it would probably stretch and how the collar was rubbing uncomfortably along the back of his neck, but Rin's fingers dipped under the material and his nail brushed over Nitori's nipple.

"Rin-sempai," Nitori breathed out, back arching under Rin's touch.

"Drop the 'sempai'," Rin mumbled into the crevice where Nitori's neck and shoulder met. At Nitori's noise of protest, he sucked the skin there, teeth nipping enough to bruise.

"R-Ri_nnn_." Nitori didn't mean for the noise to leave him, but it did. Vaguely, in the back of his mind, he noticed Rin was barely biting. He really is sleep-drunk; Nitori entertained the thought.

"Shh!" Rin quickly hushed. Nitori laughed though when Rin had exhaled too fast, and his eyes glazed over slightly. He retaliated by nipping at Nitori's neck once more, causing the younger boy to squirm in his arms.

"Don't bite me!"

There was no indication from Rin whether he had heard Nitori, but he eventually moved his hands to pull Nitori's shirt up, throwing it somewhere behind him. Rin tackled him them, a _whoosh_ of air leaving Nitori as he landed. Clambering over him, Rin seemed to find some strength, holding Nitori's torso down with one hand while the other fiddled with the band of his pants. Laughter spilled from Nitori once more, and he swatted Rin's hands out the way, shimmying pants and underwear down.

Rin's kisses turned tender, slow, as he lowered himself, covering Nitori with his own body. Nitori moaned at the heat of Rin's skin, the press of him against his thigh and his hands that trailed patterns down his ribs. But he huffed, pulling at Rin's clothing, wrestling to get Rin free of the material. Rin caught on quickly, and tore his shirt off quickly, throwing it in the general direction of Nitori's. His pants were another matter, as he tried to balance himself whilst crouching, only to fall down beside Nitori.

A grin pulled at the corner of Rin's mouth, and he whispered a small "hey", as he found himself staring into Nitori's eyes far longer than he should have.

Nitori tried to smother his own smile, responding with his own "hey". But he couldn't help the small giggle that left him as he leaned over to press a kiss to Rin's lips that was more a clicking of teeth and a bump of noses than a kiss but one nonetheless.

Deepening the kiss, the mood changed drastically, Rin practically shoving his tongue down Nitori's throat, earning him a handful of approving noises. As Nitori pushed the remaining clothes off of Rin, they shifted, Rin settling between Nitori's thighs, a hand stroking both of their cocks in a jerky fashion, far too fast and hard. Nitori placed his hand over Rin's, trying to ease into a gentler rhythm, but Rin thumbed the tip of his cock and all that left him was not a protest but a whimper.

Nitori hadn't meant to sound pushy, but he could tell Rin was far too hurried and probably wouldn't make it as far as he normally did. "_Hurry up_."

Rin left him for a second, cool air brushing over Nitori's heated skin. Out the corner of his eye, he saw Rin stumble towards his desk, hands fumbling with the drawers. At least he remembered to buy some more, was the last coherent thought Nitori had as Rin toppled back onto the bed, pressing kisses over his skin, working him back up into a hot mess.

He heard the pop of the cap and the squelch of the tube - and the soft _thump_ it made when it landed on the floor - before he felt a hand curl around his buttocks, lifting him slightly, opening him wider. Nitori instinctively clamped around the finger that made its way in, the lube far too cold, and had half a mind to say something to Rin. But Rin's free hand made it's way to his cock, and again he was left whimpering, thrusting between two mediums.

Another finger joined the first - warmer this time - scissoring and stretching him wider, knuckles brushing his entrance and fingers pressing to find his sweet spot. When the tip of Rin's finger brushed against the mass of nerves, Nitori had to bite down on his hand to stop himself from waking the dormitory. Rin smirked and pressed again, harder, drawing strained sounds and some choice words.

"Are you ready?" Rin finally asked, removing his fingers.

Nitori sat up slightly then, when he noticed Rin fumbling with the condom wrapper. If he wasn't in such a rush he would have found that Rin being this way was terribly cute, and would have mentioned something, but he filed that away for later when he _accidentally_ gave Rin's cock a squeeze as he rolled the condom down, causing the red head to swear profusely in English and jump nearly a foot in the air. It didn't help either that the lube was really cold and Nitori lathered a generous amount onto his hands before working Rin's cock, tracing the vein on the underside until Rin muttered a vaguely terrifying threat.

Muffling his laughter with his hand, Nitori let himself be pushed back by Rin, wrapping an arm around his neck as Rin positioned himself. Nitori had a momentary thought that Rin was going to miss, but he eased his way in, carefully, stopping only when Nitori tensed a few times, until he was sheathed to the hilt. Rin wasted no time in moving then, already too far gone from previous handling that his movements were sharp and short.

He lifted Nitori's waist higher, and finished after four final thrusts, groaning into Nitori's ear. It sounded vaguely like an apology, and Nitori thought he really was going to fall asleep. He retracted his previous thoughts that he'd let Rin sleep, and instead move Rin's hands down to his cock, urging him to finish him off. Rin sucked and nipped at his neck, much to his chagrin, whilst one hand toyed with his nipples and the other moved along his cock, his thighs, back to his entrance before returning to tease his heated flesh.

"Ai, _come_."

Nitori was a bubbling mess, spilling over their stomachs and Rin's hand, his moans muffled just barely by his palm. Rin merely flopped beside him then, grunting some nonesense that was definitely an apology that time. Nitori waited until his breathing calmed and his skin cooled before cleaning himself off with the corner of Rin's bedsheets.

Noting their awkward positions on the bed, Nitori poked and prodded Rin until he settled his head back on his pillow. Bringing the quilt up and over them both, Nitori settled against Rin's chest, shaking his head at Rin. Who knew that if Rin was sleepy enough he'd finally come earlier? Nitori would definitely keep that to himself.

"Night, Rin," Nitori whispered into the dark, as an arm curled around his waist.

"G'night, Ai." The reply was barely above a whipser.

**-Next Morning-**

Groaning, Rin woke, hand habitually moving to move the hair from his face. However, as sleep began to leave him, Rin noticed that his arm was far heavier than it normally was, and slowly opening his eyes, spied a mass of silver hair beside him. Rin blinked, before a gentle smile settled softening his features.

Shifting closer, he pressed his lips to Nitori's temple, light laughter leaving him when Nitori hummed back.

"Sempai?" Nitori yawned, blearily blinking up at him, a dopey grin on his face.

Rin narrowed his eyes, repeating a statement from only a few hours prior. "Drop the 'sempai'."

Nitori merely laughed, pressing his forehead against Rin's chest, fingers splayed across the skin beside his temple. "Okay ... Rin."

The skin under his hand heated up once more, and peeking upwards, Nitori couldn't help but swallow loudly at the stare Rin was giving him. He found himself staring up at the metal rungs of his bed once more, laughter leaving him as Rin's hands ran a familiar path down his sides.

* * *

**Please review.**


End file.
